THe Unknown Family
by Illbeursforever
Summary: what would happen if Sirius had a family that just showed up? a prank war that ends up to being an interesting 6th year. Voldemort is dead in this story!


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything you recognize!

Chapter 1.

"Mom! I don't wanna go!" cried out a sixteen year old who just found out about her father form inside her locked room.

"Rachel Annabelle Black! Get your arse out here! Your brother is already packed!" yelled Sasha Black. (A.N: Yes I know Sirius is supposed to be dead but in my story he isn't)

"Mom don't put me in this situation." said Rachel's twin brother Bryan. Sasha ignored her son and continued yelling.

"Rachel if you don't come out of there this instant I'll…."

"Mom? Why don't you just appearate? (sp?)" Bryan suggested.

"Wonderful idea hon, why didn't I think of that?" Sasha said at the same time her daughter yelled "BRYAN! WHY DID…I'M NOT GOING TO GO SEE A MAN WHO YOU SAY IS MY FATHER! I WILL ABSOLUTELY NOT! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO STUN ME BEFORE YOU TAKE ME ANYWHERE!" then there was silence.

A couple minutes later, Bryan looked up from his wizphone which he whipped out after he got bored, to look at his mother who was looking a grin on her face.

"What did you do to her mom? Use her own advice?"

"Yea, I'm gonna have to thank her later on when I decide to wake her up." Sasha answered. "Can you go and pack up her stuff for her? I'm gonna go take a nap before we have to leave to take the portkey there.

"Sure mom." Bryan answered while whipping out his wand. In an instant all of Rachel's stuff was shrunk and fit in her suitcase. The Black's (cept Sirius) lived in Australia where Rachel and Bryan both loved to surf. They attend the Aussie's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and were known as the pranksters. Both had brown hair and Bryan had blue eyes when Rachel's right eye was blue and left eye was brown.

Later that night, Bryan and Sasha along with a stunned Rachel went to the nearest portkey station with their bags. They caught their 6:38 portkey to the ministry of magic in London.

When they were finished with customs at the ministry and were outside, Bryan thought is was a good idea to wake up Rachel. Sasha just sighed and knew he was right. So when Sasha woke up Rachel, She started screaming about how mean her mother and brother was.

"MOM! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY STUNNED ME ALL NIGHT. MY OWN MOTHER AND MY BROTHER WHO IS ACTUALLY SUPPOSED TO PITY ME AND TAKE THE SPELL OF WHEN _SHE_ WASN'T LOOKING! I FEEL SO LOVED!" By that time Sasha already stuck her wand hand out and a triple Decker purple bus skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Welcome aboard the knight bus. I will be your conductor for the evening Stan Shunpike" (A/N: I know, I can't do all the accents)

Sasha said the intersection which was closest to Grimwald (sp?) Place. Rachel as been silent for awhile; But when she saw the house she just sighed and started to mutter. Sasha unfortunately turned right around and yelled at her.

"Rachel Annabelle Black! I have had enough. You will go in there and act like the perfect little angels that I raised. Or on second thought Sirius would kill me if you were angels, just act civilized. Both of you!" she shouted/whispered to Rachel then speaking to both when she ended.

"Alright Mom, Sorry." Rachel added for once looking sorry.

"Yeah Mom, We will be good." Bryan added.

"Good, now Rachel, reach out and knock. I said knock!" Sasha said after Rachel found the doorbell. They immediately earned screaming and then someone opened the door. An eye peeked out and then shrieked. The person opened the door full and a woman stood there with bubble-gum pink hair.

"Sasha!" the woman cried out.

"Tonks!" Sasha cried out and gave the woman named Tonks a hug.

"Where have you been? Everyone was looking for you and then gave-up after the letter we found in Sirius's trunk." Said Remus who came to see what the commotion was about along with everyone else in the order. Sirius was just standing in the corner unnoticed until Sasha looked up and saw him for the first time in 17 years.

"Sirius" Sasha mumbled a tear rolling down the side of her cheek. He looked up at her and then she noticed unshed tears in his eyes.

"Sasha" he also mumbled and then gave her a big hug. Everyone then left. Rachel and Bryan had left along time ago to explore the house.

Rachel's POV

"This house is so creepy!" I said looking up and down the halls.

"It's like the haunted house in Disney World without all the scary people." Bryan said thinking back to the trip they took before they went to live in Australia.

"Yeah and this is real." I added. I heard some voices and turned around but saw nobody. Bryan just kept walking looking in all the rooms

"Whose there?" I called out

"What do you hear?" Bryan asked me but I only shushed him.

"Who are you?" a voice called out.

"Show yourself before we give away ourselves." I called back. Then out of the shadows came 6 kids. 4 with red hair, one with black messy hair and emerald green eyes and one with brown eyes and bushy hair.

"Hey, you look like Sirius!" Said a red head.

"No Shit, birdbrains. We're supposed to look like him considering he's our father." Bryan said.

"Oh, yeah, what's your name?" Said the youngest only girl redhead.

"Rachel and Bryan Black. And your's?" I asked mimicking her tone.

"Ginny Weasley and these are my brother's Fred, George and Ron. This is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." She said pointing to each person.

"Nice to meet you, we would love to stay and chat but we have to find our mom." Said Bryan. We turned around only to have our clothes switched. We looked down said the counter-curse and turned around. All of them were laughing.

"Is that a threat?" I asked.

"Yea it is. We heard all about you and that Aussie school of yours. We want to have a prank war and see who the best set of pranksters in Hogwarts is this year. You are going to Hogwarts?" Fred or George said.

"Okay. It starts tomorrow." Bryan said with his prankster face on.

"See you then." I said and then Bryan and I turned to look for our mom. We found them in the kitchen with her in somebody else's lap laughing. Bryan and I looked at eachother and then yelled in unison

"MOTHER". She looked up and then said

"Rachel and Bryan, meet your father, Sirius Black."

"We know, but now we need both of your help and maybe Remus's?" Bryan said.

"Oh great, what did you too get into now?" Mom said

Bryan and I looked together and said "A prank war, no biggie"


End file.
